With increasing popularity of distributed storage, various new storage modes appear in a storage market, and an object storage technology becomes a new popular topic.
In an object storage system, each time a computing node performs an Input/Output (I/O) operation for a virtual disk, the computing node needs to obtain, through computation, a location of an Object Storage Device (OSD) corresponding to the I/O operation, and then initiate the I/O operation on the corresponding OSD.
Because the computing node further needs to receive and send a packet, and encapsulate and parse the packet, a process of computing the OSD corresponding to the I/O operation consumes a computation resource of the computing node, and especially in a scenario with relatively large I/O traffic, running efficiency of the computing node is reduced.